


Home

by Kybear99



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybear99/pseuds/Kybear99
Summary: The Dovahkiin doesn't understand why her children have been giving her so much attitude here lately...





	Home

But I don’t want to!”

“Sophie…”

“Yes Mama…”

Sophie went to go grab the broom to start her chores, stomping as she went. Ky shook her head, the children’s behavior has been particularly disagreeable for the past month. Normally they’re fairly well behaved, but after the Dovakiin had returned from a long bout in Solstheim doing some odd jobs and quests for Master Neloth and the leader of Raven Rock, the children have been all but sweet.

“What’s the matter, love?” The Altmer woman hears her wife’s soothing voice as a pair of ash gray arms wrap around her waist.

“Sophie was throwing another fit because I asked her to do her chores.” Ky explained. The Dragonborn hears her wife tisk, before letting go of her and sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“I wish I knew why they keep acting up with you, they don’t give Jordis and I any trouble when we ask them to do something. They act like nothing's wrong.” Jenassa mutters, pouring Evette San’s famous spiced wine into a goblet and taking a sip.

The Altmer’s eyes shot up to look at her wife incredulously, “They what?”

Jenassa looked at her wife, an eyebrow quirked up, “They don’t give Jordis or I any trouble. Just you…?”

Ky felt a pang in her chest, that hurt her feelings a bit. Why have her kids just been giving her trouble? Usually they're so good, and they love her dearly. Francois always asks her to play when she’s home and Sophie loves to sit on her lap when they're relaxing at the end of the night. Lately though, Ky has noticed that the children haven't been doing those things.  
Jenassa must have seen the hurt cross her wife’s face. “Maybe you should talk to the children, love.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want my head bitten off.” Ky said apprehensively. 

Jenassa stood, and gently pulled her wife up out of her chair, before giving her a push in the direction of the stairs. “Come on Dovahkiin, you’ve killed dragons, led battalions, and have faced all but one of the Daedric Princes. You’re more than capable of handling a couple of ten year olds.”

Ky gave her wife a slight nod and a weak smile before making her way up the stairs of Proudspire. Padding to her children’s room, she rapped on the door gently with her knuckles before opening it. She found Sophie reading a book aloud to Vix, her pet fox, and Francois practicing with the glass dagger Ky had gifted him a few months back. The children looked up simultaneously, when they caught sight of their mother, a cross look contorted their faces. Francois sheathed his dagger and made his way to his bed, making a large arc around his mother to avoid her. Sophie closed the book she had been reading with a slam, startling Vix.

“Hey guys,” Ky started to say before Francois let out a growl,

“We don’t want to talk to you.” Francois stated angrily, “Yeah!” Sophie chimed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
The Altmer’s head jerked back at the tone her children used.

“Why not?” Ky asked, stepping in the room and sitting on the vacant chair by the window, resting her hands on her lap.  
“You both have been acting very strange towards me lately, I just want to know why.”

“We’re not acting strange!” Sophie exclaimed, her voice becoming shrill. Vix’s ears folded back and he whined at Sophie’s pitch. Ky’s lips thinned into a flat line, she thought to herself for a moment before speaking carefully.

“Okay, not strange. I’m sorry. Are you both upset with me?” The Altmer asked, her long fingers fiddling with the tunic she was wearing. Francois looked away from his mother with scrunched eyebrows and Sophie turned her head down to look at Vix, her lip quivering.  
It was silent for a few moments, Ky looking at her children with gentle golden eyes. Francois looked back at his mother, “We’re not upset with you because we want to be,” he says with a sniff. Sophie nodded her head carefully, tears now threatening to spill from her brown eyes.

Ky rose to her feet, and crossed the room to where she was standing in between the kid’s beds, she crouched so that she was at eye level with them. She knew her height could be intimidating, and she knew that now was not the time to look as such. 

“Little ones, I can’t fix what I’ve done wrong if I don’t know what it is I did.” Ky said gently, Sophie had begun to cry at this point. Tears slipping down her cheeks in streams.

“We just hate that you’re gone for so long when you go adventuring.” Francois whispered, his eyes downcast at his lap.

“Yeah, you're gone for such a long time and we miss you. When you’re gone you can’t read us bedtime stories, or give us hugs when we’re sad. You aren’t here to play with us either.” Sophie whimpered.

The Altmer woman mulled over this a moment, she has been away from home for longer than usual here lately. It did bug her that she had to be away from her family for so long, but she had responsibilities she had to take care of as well.

“I know I’m gone for months at times, and I hate to be away from you two, and your mother, and Jordis even. But you know I have lots of jobs I have to do. You both know you’re never alone, you have your Ma and Jordis.” Ky reasoned, running her hand through her now short hair. She cut it short and shaved half of it for the summer.

“We know, Mama, and we love them. But that doesn’t stop us from missing you as much as we do. It’s not the same when it isn’t you.” Francois said, his voice breaking.

The Dovahkiin’s heart ached for her children. She knew that they missed her when she was gone, but not to this degree. Ky stood up only to sit down on Francois’ bed, she pulled him into her side, and beckoned Sophie over to sit on her lap. The little girl jumped off her own bed and climbed up on her mother's lap. The Altmer adjusted herself and her children to where she was rested against the headboard, Sophie stayed on her mother’s lap, head now rested on the Dovahkiin's chest and Francois was tucked up under her arm. 

“Tell you what little ones,” Ky started, holding her children close, “I can’t stay at home all the time, Mama has a lot of responsibilities. A lot of people depend on her.” Her children frowned, Sophie’s lip began to tremble once more.

“However, I will make it a point to come home more often and not be gone for as long as I have been. Unless I absolutely have to, and I can’t be home. Okay?” The Altmer reasoned.

“But what if you don’t come home.” Francois asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Ky knew exactly what her son meant, her jobs are dangerous and there’s always the risk of her not making it home.

“I promise to always try my best to make it to you, but know that no matter what happens, i'll always be in your hearts.” The Dovahkiin and her wife both know that they will outlive their children, Nords have much shorter lifespans than Mer do. But with Jenassa being a mercenary, and Ky being the Dovahkiin, they know their lives could be turned upside down. It has been discussed between the two elves that if anything ever happened to them, that their children will be adopted by Kylexius and Cylfina, and that Jordis will be the children's Housecarl.

This seemed to sate her children, their eyes having been dried. Both of them snuggled further into their mother.  
“Okay mama.” Sophie and Francois said in unison. The Altmer woman smiled, pressing kisses into their hair. Her long arms continuing to stay wrapped around them. They laid like that for a while, Ky just being there for her children, like she knew they needed. After some time, the children’s breathing slowed and their eyes had fluttered shut. The Dovahkiin too found herself growing weary, and decided to shut her eyes for a few minutes…  
***************************

Jenassa found it odd that it was taking her wife so long to speak with the children, surely it can’t have taken three hours to resolve the issue?

“Jordis I’ll be upstairs for a moment.” The Dunmer woman said to the Housecarl, who was currently tending to the beef stew for supper. 

“Yes ma’am.” The Nord woman replied, stirring the pot. Jenassa made her way upstairs, pausing at the last step to listen. She didn’t hear any voices, that’s odd, she thought to herself. Walking past the small seating area that set between the two bedrooms, Jenassa pushed the door open. Her heart warmed at the sight that she saw.

Her wife was sprawled out on Francois’ bed, her all too long of legs dangling at the foot of the bed, her son was curled up under her left arm, by the wall and using her shoulder as a headrest. Sophie was laying directly on top of her mother, her head resting atop the Dovahkiin's breast. Ky’s head was leaned back against the headboard in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable, her hair, or what was left of it sticking out in a messy fashion. Small snores could be coming from all three of them, even Vix had managed to lay on the Altmer, his tiny white body draped across her ankles.

“I guess everything is alright now.” Jenassa muttered to herself with a smile. The Dunmer quietly crept into the room, she walked to the side of the bed and kissed her loves gently. Turning around and blowing out the candle that was on the bedside table, she left the room and shut the door behind her. Padding down the stairs to the kitchen, Jordis handed Jenassa a bowl of stew. “Everything alright with Ky and the children?” She asked, concerned.

Jenassa smiled, her bright white teeth contrasting with her gray skin.

“Yes, I believe so.”


End file.
